moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Anvil 1
Anvil 1 is a faction in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. They are part of the United States Army. Notable members * Cpt.Turner (Formal leader, KIA - Died in an explosion) * Cpl. Walker (Formal member, promoted to Phantom Unit) * Pvt. Colt (KIA - Killed by the blast of Echo 9's explosion) * Pvt. Kelly (KIA - Killed by the impact of Echo 9's crash) * Pvt. Torres * PFC Mendoza * Pvt. Malone (KIA - Killed by KPR soldiers after a breach and clear) * PFC Bailey (KIA - Killed by a KPR soldier who smashes a piece of concrete into his head) * Sgt. Mcmaster * Cpl. Moore * Pvt. Lee (KIA - Killed by bombs dropped by KPR fighters) * Pvt. Hall (KIA - Killed by bombs dropped by KPR fighters) * Pvt. Dante (KIA - Killed by grenades of KPR soldiers) * Pvt. Harris (KIA - Died after ceiling of NSA building collapsed) * Pvt. Wilson Arsenal ;Arms * Bravel-1 * Vulture ;Explosives * C4 ;Vehicles * None Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Operation Blockbuster Anvil 1 first saw action in the Fallen Nation Incident during Operation Blockbuster. With Anvil units in the city fighting for the intel in the NSA building, with Cpl James Walker and Pvts Kelly and Colt inserting into the building to download the intel. The mission is seemingly succesful, up until their transport, Echo 9, was shot down, killing both Kelly and Colt. Walker fights his way to the lobby, meeting up with Pvts Wilson and Harris. Walker and the other two clear the lobby, and he and Harris get to the entrance, only for it to collapse from enemy fighters bombing it. Walker is able to live, and is rescued by Cpt Turner from the debris. They later meet up with Pvt Torres and his wounded partner, PFC Mendoza. They clear the road of KPR soldiers, and collapse a nearby overpass to destroy a KPR tank. They later meet up with Pvt Malone and PFC Bailey near a theatre, and clear the hostiles inside it. They get to the door inside the theatre, with Turner requesting extraction. They are told to clear the area, and when Malone opens the door, he is instantly killed. Walker mans an enemy turret, but is attacked by a KPR attack helicopter and jumps from the turret. Bailey attempts to shoot it down, but is attacked by a KPR soldier who slams a concrete block into him. Walker then avenges him, shooting down his killer. A hostile tank comes in and all hope seems lost, until SrA Foster bombs the tank and the enemies, allowing Sgt McMaster and Cpl Moore to come in with a helo to extract them. Sacrifice Turner is fighting on Morningstar Bridge, and needs support of the AC-130. It is approved that he fights with Anvil 1, since that is the unit he, along with James Walker, fight with the surrounding missions. Thunder Hill Anvil 1 has to secure the radio station on top of the hill. See also Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Factions Category:Factions